Konoha High c1
by Shioni-kami
Summary: In this part of the story it mainly revolves around Hinata and her struggles in life and streagely has many unexpected twists. its not the story u would expect to read


Konoha High  
All of their hard work is now paying off. They have finally made it to the prestigious Konohagakure High or Konoha high for short. It's their first day at Konoha and everyone is excited to be there. Sakura, Ino and rest of Sasuke-kun's fan cub are happily gossiping over the events of summer occasionally shrieking with joy at another supposed sighting of Sasuke. Lee and Neji are lost in their practice battle near the tsuru statue in front of the main building. Everyone is excited to be here, especially Naruto Uzamaki. Today is the day he finally confronts his ai, Hinata Hyuga. He spots her sitting beneath the sakura birches. His heart begins to flutter. Hinata on the other hand is lost in her dream state that is her consciousness unaware of her ai rushing across the field toward her.  
  
"So beautiful," Hiinata silently mouths to herself while gazing toward the tree tops. "I wish .. wish .. I would have the courage to speak to someone." She says wishing to change her self. "Bakame ... bakame ... why don't you speak up and say something.." she slowly begins to gaze at the blossoms.  
  
"Hinata Hyuga!" someone yells from far away....  
  
"Oro?" she quickly says while trying to see who's talking to her. With no success she returns to her previous mental state. Then once more she hears that voice calling her name, beckoning her to look. She gives in and quickly responds once more.  
  
"What do you want?" she replies to the anonymous voice, not knowing who it might be. As the voice moved closer she soon realized it was Naruto Uzamki, her crush. She starts to stutter and quickly recovers before he notices a thing.  
  
"Oro ... Hinata, how are you?" replies Naruto turning a deep crimson color trying to hide the flowers in his hand.... "Um, it's for you." He hands the bouquet to her. He quickly shoves the flowers in her arms, trying carefully not to give off any inkling of his infatuation with her. His heart had been broken once and he would not bear it on the line until he absolutely sure that she loved him back.  
  
"Ohayo, Naruto, how much did this cost?" she politely asks Naruto, turning a deep shade of crimson. She is on the verge of fainting. The fragrance that is Naruto swirls through her nostrils drawing her closer to her making want to just grab him close and kiss him. Luckily she manages to fight this urge and answer him before he suspects a thing.  
  
"Domo arigato, Naruto. It's beautiful!" She takes in a deep breath between blinks, blushing the whole while. She uses the last of her strength to keep from fainting into blissful fantasy. Mentally, she screams at the top of her lungs "HE LOVES MEEH!"; she continues to scream this internally until Naruto interrupts her.  
  
"Hinata, what's the matter?" Naruto slowly inquires with great fascination.  
  
"Oh...nothing!" she quickly replies. hyperventilating and sweating. Naruto shrugged nonchalantly and continued talking to Hinata, unaware of her true feelings for him. Obviously, he does not know that she is in a state of bliss whenever he passes her in the halls. Nor does he know that she loves him since that very first day when they first met on the playground and that she would always love him....  
  
He was a blond-haired, rambunctious child full of life, hope and happiness, always ready to love and care - though not everyone shared the same sentiment towards him. He had yet to taste the bitter blade of anger and vengeance the villagers bared toward him. And she, she was a dark-indigo haired child of a noble blood line whom every one wanted to be from. But even so, nobody would talk to her; she was revered ever since the incident with Temari.  
  
Temari was the new girl. Her family had recently had been assigned from to live in Konoha from the Hidden village of the sand with her brothers, Gaara and Kankuro. They were odd children, far more antisocial than Hinata had ever been thought mankind could possibly be. They seemed to have an undying bond that stood out among the other children.  
  
They scanned the crowd searching for a victim to their mischievous deeds and found one.  
  
It was none other than the outcast child Hinata. She sat silently on a large boulder overlooking the preschool's koi pond staring at her reflection and choking out long, hard sobs. Her tears cascaded her face caressing them as if they were a pair of hands consoling her face. Recently, her mother had died leaving her feeble and alone with her father whom was far too busy with the family to deal with her. At the tender age of six, she already had a sea of woes enough to consume an entire village. She did not need anymore heartache to break her already fragile heart.  
  
Temari and her brothers had recently heard from their father about the death of the matriarch in the Hyuga's family and hoped they could use it too their advantage. Hinata's mother had died in an accident trying to save her from the collapsing shrine in the foyer. And since then, Hinata has always blamed herself for her mother's death. They began to approach Hinata, knocking everyone out of their way. Nothing could have persuaded them to abort this lost mission, not even Shinigami himself.  
  
Hinata did not see them coming. If she had, she would have done all that she could in her power to place as much space between them and herself. As they closed in, Hinata lowered her head toward the koi and oblivion hoping to end her life and all of those who did not love her. Instantly, Temari grabbed her and slammed her shoulder first into the boulder splintering it instantly.  
  
Hinata's shoulder had only been dislocated, something that could be easily overlooked. Without hesitation she turned to see her attackers.  
  
"Who are you?" She pleaded continuing to sob  
  
"Who am I?...Who am I?" Temari said incredulously. "I am your worst nightmare, that's who I am. But you can call me Temari. Those guys over there are my brothers, Gaara and Kakuruo." She pointed sharply to the shady figures beneath the birch tree.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Hinata managed to tremble out.  
  
"We are here to deliver a message from your father," Temari deviously tells.  
  
Gradually inching her way into her sleeve, she reveals a scroll with the seal of the Hyuga Insignia, a sun rising to grace the barren, cobalt blue sky. Hinata sits in awe and in deep fear of what the messenger may have to say. Would this be the day that she is abandoned, or would this be the last of her days? Temari hands the scroll to Hinata, commanding her to read. She is hesitant of what fate has in store for her. Eventually, she begins to read the scroll written in her mother's personal stationary.  
  
It was very peculiar. Never had her mother ever write messages to people in the family, let alone in her own personal stationary. An expression of sorrow began to roll down her peach colored flesh. The letter had been written prior to her mother's death and it was then that Hinata realized this is the last earthly possession of her mother she possessed. She cast this thought aside she needed to finish the official letter.  
  
She continued reading and after several minutes her face went pale and she dropped the scroll into the koi pond, revealing the last sentence. The decree for Hinata's death and the true origin of her birth was written in bold, crimson letters. In the letter, her supposed mother had shown her true colors: she never loved Hinata. Hinata was the daughter of her father's first wife whom had asked the second wife to take care of her on her death bed, something the second wife could not deny without dishonoring herself and having herself cast out.  
  
So it came to be that Hinata was to be taken care of by second wife as her own. But now that Hinata's father had given her power over the children, she would finally rid herself of true heir of the Hyuga family. It was then at that moment that Hinata realized that she was on her own and if she did not defend herself no one would. Her eyes filled with a new sense of true rose to meet her aggressor.  
  
The gaze of the feeble girl met Temari and instantly she knew that her mission would just that much harder. She could feel the years of anger and torment flow through Hinata's eyes concentrating on her. This new person emerging before her eyes threw her off balance. But just to prove that she was not playing around, she met her stare with a frontal assault of her wind sickles.  
  
To meet this action Hinata morphed from an otherwise quiet, even feeble, child to that of a demon.  
  
Her eyes darkened and her family birthmark glowed eerily, bringing rise to bloodshot veins that burned with charka. This did not faze Temari; she merely pulled out her enormous fan and began her rapid assault of wind blades. Each of the wind blades could shred a large estate into minuscule wood chips. But Hinata knew better than to let the enemies tactics get the better of her so in retaliation, she quickly gathered her chakra and simultaneously expelled it in the form of the byukagun.  
  
This posed a great problem to Temari. Such large quantities of chakra expelled so quickly at that force deflected all of the sickle winds she had thrown prior.  
  
"Kuso ... Hinata," she spat herself, peering at the rapidly jetting winds that were about to dismember her out of existence.  
  
"That was far too close, she almost caught on. If she new I would just die... Just die!" Temari continued to stare deeply into her victim's eyes. 


End file.
